


A Takaba Christmas + 1

by Hiraeth_Enbyd



Series: A Viewfinder Carol [2]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:32:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiraeth_Enbyd/pseuds/Hiraeth_Enbyd
Summary: "Akihito, I want more than anything for you to be happy this Christmas with your family, but I cannot bare to be without you for even a moment. So this selfish man’s only wish is that you would allow me to join you? To be a mere observer of your celebrations? To be by your side?"What could possibly go wrong?





	1. Christmas Morning

**Author's Note:**

> So, as promised, here is the extension to 'A Viewfinder Carol'. It was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but apparently i have no control! I'm hoping to get all the chapters up by Christmas, no promises!
> 
> As always, i do not own any of the Finder manga characters featured. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“Wait! Asami! Just, hold on a sec would ya’!”

Asami paused in the doorway of their bedroom to look back at his still flustered, adorably sleep ruffled, young lover. One eyebrow lifted its way into a perfectly executed questioning arch.

“Yes, Akihito?” 

“Ugh, if I think I know what your thinking, you’d better not be thinking it because you know that I won’t go along with it!”

“…”

“Ok, I’ll make it clear for you. I’m not going to my parents house for Christmas with you.”

Feigning being struck to the heart, Asami leaned against the wooden frame with a hand across his chest.

“Oh Akihito, how cruel! Are you ashamed of me?”

“What?! No! Stop it! All of this! What are you playing at? Drop this crazy act right now!” Red faced and panting heavily, Akihito was still on his knees in the middle of the king sized bed with an accusing finger pointed at his smirking lover. 

Asami let out an amused sigh and made his way back to Akihito, grabbing his outstretched hand in both of his, surprising the poor boy yet again in the short time that he’d been awake. 

For some time, Asami just looked at Akihitos hand, held gently in both his larger ones. The skin was paler to his own and for the first time he noticed that they were also rougher. Though the nails at the tips of elegant fingers were kept clean and neat, despite all the running around and parkour the boy did. He turned the hand over and traced across the softer palm, making the fingers twitch from the ticklish sensation. Finally, he bent his head and kissed his palm. 

Through out Asami’s little exploration of his hand, Akihito stared at the head of black hair in confusion and an odd sense of … longing … maybe? He gasped when Asami kissed his palm and it took some effort not to tug it back to his chest and run out of the room.

Still with his lips to the skin of his palm, Asami spoke.

“Akihito… I want you to spend Christmas with your family, I want for you to have that. But I am a selfish man and if I could, I would keep you here all year round – just for me.” He looked up then, into confused hazel eyes.

“Alas, It is such an impossibility even I couldn't achieve. And I’ve come to realize that I wouldn't either, or if I did I would regret it soon after… but I digress… Akihito, I want more than anything for you to be happy this Christmas with your family, but I cannot bare to be without you for even a moment. So this selfish man’s only wish is that you would allow me to join you? To be a mere observer of your celebrations? To be by your side?”

Tears leaked from Akihito’s eyes as he stared into earnest golden eyes which were suspiciously becoming more and more ‘puppy dogged’ by the second.

“Fine! Fine! We’ll go!” He all but bellowed and launched himself at his lover, half hugging and half chocking him, not that he minded. Akihito let his tears fall in the blind spot of Asami’s neck.

“Manipulative bastard.” He mumbled.

Asami laughed. Out rights laughed! Akihito let go instantly and observed Asami’s face from afar.

“…. Are you sure your Ok to go? You’ve been acting weird…”

Asami stalked forward and planted a quick kiss on Aki’s startled lips. 

“Mm hm, never better. Now come on, I’ve got the Mercedes waiting, we’ll get breakfast on the way.”

“….Wha-?.... Asami! Hold up! There is so much wrong with that sentence! Mercedes? You’re really going to drive us all the way to Yokohama? And I haven’t even packed! What about my cameras?! Oh God, Kirishima’s packed for us hasn’t he? The poor guy! And do you seriously plan on getting food ON THE WAY??? Like, fast food?”

By now both men were going down in the elevator, Asami serenely calm in the midst of Akihito’s panic. Waiting for them as they walked out of the building was Karishma.  
“Your bags are packed and in the back sir. The tank is full and the navigation system is set for Yokohama. Your ETA is around 10.30 am, I wish you a safe trip.” Stated the ever efficient man. 

“Thank you Kirishima, I hope to see you in a few days. I trust someone will be following behind?”

“Indeed, Sato and Nakajima will be following in a separate car. Souh is uh… fulfilling a promise as a result of a compromise.”

Asami smirked to himself, knowing very well what such promises and compromises entailed and how it would be enjoyed by both parties in the end. Meanwhile Akihito was rummaging through their luggage to see what Kirishima had packed. At least one camera? Check….Well, that was the most important thing anyway…..hang on…

“Kirishima-San! You ironed my undies??? Why?”

“Takaba-San they were-”

He was cut short by Asami’s icy glare. 

“Ah hem… nothing, they wouldn’t fold properly, that’s all.”

“Kirishima, leave Akihito’s laundry alone form now on. Akihito, come. Otherwise we’ll be late.” Asami rounded the car and got into the driver’s side. 

“Goodbye sir, have a safe trip.”

“See ya’ glasses, I’ll bring you back a souvenir!” Called Akihito as he got into the car.

“Please don’t.” With that, the car sped away and Karishma breathed a sigh of relief.


	2. Road Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so i didn't finish before Christmas, but i thought i'd better update at least one otherwise that would be very bad of me.   
> As always, these wonderful characters belong to Yamane Anyano.   
> Also, I forgot in the last chapter, but i would like to dedicate this work to fanfic3112, who supported and gave me many a suggestion during my last work.

“Ring your parents to tell them we’re coming.” Said Asami after they pulled up to the main road.

“Ah, yes, of course, I’ll get to that, but Asami…” Stuttered Akihito.

Diverting his eyes, and only his eyes, form the road, Asami looked over to his lover with a questioning eyebrow.

“Just…well…What the hell Asami? What’s gotten into you?! You know what? Doesn’t matter! Clearly we’re going to my parent’s house weather I like it or not. But there are a few things I’ve got to warn you about.”

‘What do I have to be worried about?’ Thought Asami. “Go on.” He prompted. 

“Sooo… My Mom will want to know everything about you! Where you come from. Why did you come to Tokyo. Who your family is. What your family dose. Whether or not you have siblings. Whether they have children or not. Are you married. If not, who will you marry. Yada yada yada… you get it right?”

Asami nodded slowly. His lovers mother might prove worrying. No matter, he would find excuses and half-truths to placate her. 

“Ok, so my Dad is a whole different story. Have you heard of Takaba Akihiro?”

“Of course, he made quite the name for himself during his photography years.”

“Ye well, he may or may not have been on your case a few times when you were new in your…ah hem … business.”

The signature smirk came to play on his face. ‘like father, like son I suppose.’

“So everything my mother wants to know, he probably already dose.” 

Hmmm…So his lover’s father might prove troublesome. Again, he’ll be able to cover most of his questioning with anecdotes form his legal business appease him. 

“And my grandmother… well I don’t know, usually she sees right though me, but with you? Seeing as your skin is lead she probably won’t even get a glance!” He half chuckled, unconvinced with his own words. 

Asami wasn’t worried. As Akihito said, he was as see through as a lead casket in a closed off coal mine. 

“Then there’s mom and dad’s siblings, they’re Ok, just loud at times. And then there’s the kids…”

Children? Great… But this was Akihito’s family. And he had promised he would keep this new found love, joy and goodwill toward man in his heart. And what better place to start than with the family of the mad he loved. But… children … now that might prove torturous. 

“Asami, you Ok? You know, we don’t have to-”

Asami cut him off with a firm squeeze from the hand rested on his thigh.

“Now Akihito, we’re going to arrive at your parents very soon, wouldn’t you rather give them a heads up?”

Akihito gave a sigh and pulled out his phone. He dialled his mother’s number. She answered after the second ring. 

“Akihito, honey, how are you!?”

“Hi, Mom, I’m great thank you. Merry Christmas!”

“Oh, Merry Christmas to you too dear! Oh! Iwa-Chan, don’t run with those!!”

“Fu fu fu, sounds like the house is pretty full there Mom.”

“Oh, It is dear. Your Aunty Murasaki made it from Canada after all, it’s such a shame you couldn’t come home for Christmas my Aki-chan.”

“Ah, well, about that Mom..uhh..”

“YOU’RE COMING?!” 

“Ye Mom, we’re on our way actually, we’ll be there in about half an hour.”

“We?”

Akihito looked to Asami, who was pointedly looking at the road. He smiled, it was almost as if Asami was ignoring the conversation out of nerves. Of course, he knew better, but it didn’t keep the small smile from his lips. 

“I’m… I’m bringing a friend.”

“A friend? Kou? Takato?” 

Hmmm…she was curious. Fu fu.

“No Mom, not either of the guys.”

“Keeeeeaaaaa!!!!! Oh everyone! Everyone! Aki is bringing a friend!”

“Hey Mom? Mom!” She wasn’t listening. “She, uh, gets very excited.” He whispered to Asami.

“Ok Mom, I’m going now Mom! We’ll be there in a few! Mom?!” No point, she was speculating and coming up with theories who he could be bringing with him. Pfft, as if she’ll ever guess.

“Well, looks like we’re in for one hell of a welcome.” He laughed nervously. 

“I look forward to it.” Asami accompanied the statement with another squeeze to Akihito’s thigh, this time, a comforting one. 

Akihito looked again to Asami, still looking at the road. ‘Ye, things might get interesting, but It’ll be ok, maybe?… If, perhaps, he’ll be by my side.

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did we think?  
> Any suggestions for the future of our lovable duo?  
> Constructive criticism always welcome!


End file.
